


He's Gone

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, because Castiel isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Dean gets to work dealing with the aftermath of Castiel's death.





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> SDCC this last weekend really did a number on my imagination and this was the result. 
> 
> I was reading up on how you construct a funeral pyre and it basically sounded like the same thing you do to construct a bonfire. I've actually done that, and large bonfires for public events, as I attend one every year for bonfire night (or, Guy Fawkes night as people internationally seem to think we call it) and have volunteered the weeks before to put it together. I've simplified the whole process here because handwavey magic and time.

 

 

Dean had to ask Sam for help when it finally came time to move Castiel’s body. He could have struggled and tried to do it himself, but that felt like too much of an undignified an end to it all.

His muscles remembered easily how to construct the pyre. Pallets as a base constructed from logs he’d stripped, hand hewn and tied. Larger bits of wood throughout for stability, with kindling mostly on the outside. It should go up fast and Castiel’s body would be reduced to ash in no time. Salted and burned as befitted a true hunter. 

He’d barely trembled as he’d looked around the property for their store of dry wood. Fresh wouldn’t do, too high a moisture content. There’d be too much smoke, too much scrutiny drawn. Cas deserved to go in peace, not left to burn unwatched as Dean and Sam fled to avoid nosy locals.

Castiel looked so peaceful in place atop the pyre. Dean smiled down at him and gently brushed his hair back. He ran his hand down Castiel’s cheek, thumb caressing his lips. 

The last thing had been the tie, of course. Dean had to flip it over, get it just so. It seemed only right to let Castiel go with the trench coat, even if Dean had been tempted to keep it for himself. 

Accelerant had been poured rather than splashed. Deposited specifically to ensure quick, hot flames and an even burn. He didn’t want to come back to find something other than ash left. Half an unburned limb or bone would be… well, it was not worth thinking about. 

Sam and Dean sat together to watch the flames burn. Sides pressed together but otherwise without touching or without word. Tired from movement and grief. The heat from the pyre dried the tears when they did eventually fall.

They watched the wood and Castiel’s last vessel turn to ash all night. The ground was cold and hard underneath them, even as the flames left a burning sensation on their faces. At least the fire let Dean feel Castiel’s warmth for a final time, Dean had thought. 

In the morning, with the sunlight breaking through the remaining drifts of smoke, Dean scooped down to gather some of the ash into an old container from the cabin’s kitchen. He had thoughts to scatter it somewhere, perhaps. He certainly didn’t intend to keep it. Mostly didn’t intend to keep it. 

They left the cabin with Kelly’s body burning. Dean had been all for leaving her to the animals, it was the least she deserved, but Sam had insisted they do that much. Her pyre was sloppy. Dean had been surprised the platform even took her weight for all the care he’d given to it. An earlier quick search of the property had revealed the spawn of Lucifer himself was gone. Distantly Dean understood that was something they’d eventually have to deal with. Something new to track down and kill. 

Dean drove them back home without comment. Sam wasn’t in any better state to be driving and Dean had more experience behind the wheel while forcing himself to not blink least he fall asleep and crash. 

The world was settling back into a slumbering darkness by the time they reached the bunker. 

“G’night,” Sam mumbled, dragging his feet as he walked to his bedroom. Mutual unspoken understanding passing between them that they needed to be alone now.

“Yeah,” Dean croaked, throat feeling dry. 

Dean threw himself on his bed, clothes and shoes on still. Energy completely sapped now he was back somewhere safe. Closing his eyes tightly, Dean hoped he might just drift off to sleep and wake up to a different world. He focused on the darkness behind his own shut eyelids. Considering it in depth and detail every time his mind tried to slip back to Cas. To the gray ash they’d left behind them. To everything they’d left behind them. 

The smell of the fire was on his clothes, itching at Dean’s nose. With an annoyed huff he heaved himself off his bed and kicked off his boots. He tugged his shirt up and it was as he threw that to the ground Dean spotted out of the corner of his eye the tape,  _Castiel’s mixed tape,_ perched innocently on the desk. 

His knees buckled. 

The tears came, and no matter how much he cried, they were never enough.

Castiel was never coming back. 

He’s gone… Gone.  _Gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) or [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/) for my personal blog.


End file.
